Remember who you are
by Lumony-nox
Summary: An au where Ron's wand was not broken and Lochart's spell in the chamber of secrets work and Harry lost his memory. How will he remember who he is? How will he confront his fate?
1. Chapter 1

„Obliviate!'' Harry heard Gilderoy Lockhart shout and suddenly his mind dissapeared. It was a curious senastion. Never before had Harry felt such a thing. It seemed like someone took a broomstick and swiped off his memories. Like walls of a house after a tornado. There was nothing left that he could hold onto. It seemed fall-like. His brain tried to grasp pieces that were slithering away from him. Soon enough, he couldn't even remember his name. The dark glossy walls of a chamber were as strange as the couple in front of him. He blinked, puzzled. There were only a footing left. Something to remember who he is, but not enough.

‚Harry?' There was a worried boy in front of him. His brows were furrowed worrily. His hair was dark in unlit chamber.

‚Where am I?' was the first question Harry asked the boy, who stepped nearer and he saw him clearer now. He was a bit taller, with ginger hair and freckles on a long nose. He seemed to have known...who? What was his name? He thought it would be a very stupid question to ask what he was, but he did it anyway.

‚What is my name?' He asked nonchalantly.

‚Are you alright? Did Lockhart's spell worked on you?'

‚Tell me my name. I need to know.' He urged the boy. He was getting desperate.

‚Harry, your name's Harry. Harry Potter.' Whispered the ginger boy sadly. He looked really panicked. ‚ Do you remember...anything?' He was worried.

‚Don't ask.' refused Harry Potter. ‚It's making my brain burn. I need some time.' Harry shook his head.

‚I'm Ron.' said the boy with orange hair. He seemed to have almost lost hope. But then he remembered another person. ‚YOU!' He shouted, full of rage. Harry got scared that the boy would strangle the man with blonde curly hair, who was quite happy with himself. Harry jumped onto the boy and held him.

‚Stop! You're going to hurt him.'

‚You're right, Harry,' The sound of his name sounded familiar and Harry felt a pang of warmth flow through him. ‚I am going to kill him!' He kicked Harry in the shin and went for the man's neck. ‚You bastard!'

‚You should have left me alone. It's your own fault, not mine.' The blond said. ‚Get away.'

With Harry's help, the blond managed to hold Ron. The freckled boy was miserable. He couldn't stop whispering Harry's name. Harry felt sorry for the boy. What had happened. He repeated the question to Ron.

‚Let me go. Harry, let me go!' He wriggled himself free.'We cannot waste time, we have to...

‚Calm down.' said Harry. ‚ We'll sort this out. What is it? Where are we anyway?'

Ron sighed heavily.

‚It's...we are in the chamber of secrets. Bloody hell! How are we going to save her?'

‚Save who? I don't understand what are you talking about.'

Ron collapsed on the floor.

‚My sister. Sit down. I'll try to be as quick as I can, but you need to listen. It is incredibly important.


	2. Chapter 2

After he was done Harry stared at him.

‚Ok...So your sister needs to be saved, there...there is a giant snake?' Harry was sweating. ‚ How is it even possible to fight a giant snake? All I got is a wooden stick.

Ron became pale.

‚Uh...you don't remember you're wizard?'

‚A what now?' Harry thought he misheard. Were wizards real?

‚A wizard. You're a wizard, Harry.'

‚I'm a what?' The words were so familiar to him it was painful. It felt like he said those before. But it was too much for his brain. He let it go.

‚A wizard.' whispered Ron. ‚ And a famous one, actually. When...'Ron found it difficult to find the words to explain.'When you were just a baby, you had defeated You-Know-Who.'

‚What? I don't know them.' It was getting more and more confusing. ‚ Are you a wizard too?'

Ron nodded furious.

‚You Know Who. It's...his title. He had started a war long time ago and well..he killed a lot of people. And you stopped him. You finished him off...You understand, Harry. Oh god, maybe Hermione will do something...'His grin dissapeared.'When she wakes up...'

‚Who's Hermione? Is she your sister? I don't really get it?'

‚No! She's our friend. You know, for now it doesn't matter. We have to save Ginny, my sister. Please Harry, we have to do something. You...'He was thinking hard.'You can talk to snakes! You still can, right? Just your memories are gone. You have to try. Let's go.

They started walking towards some entrance with snakes, who blocked it.

‚Tell them to open.' Ron told Harry.

‚Open.' said Harry said foolishly. Ron shook his head helplessly. ‚What do we do?' He turned to Lockhart. ‚Hey! Do you have any ideas?' He seemed not believing that he is asking for the curly blond for help. It seemed he found the thought disgusting.

‚We can...go back!' screamed the blond.

‚Without my sister? Are you stupid? We came here for her! We could have left you! It's your fault Harry is like this! I hate you!

Ron tried to remember how Harry had talked with the snake near Justin and how talked to the sink way back.

‚Shaaaeeeeyiiiiiish...Ah! I don't know! Help me Harry...' It seemed that Ron was about to cry. The door didn't listen of course. Because Ron couldn't talk to snakes.

‚Just imagine you're talking to a snake!' Ron laughed victoriously.

‚I...'Harry tried to imagine a snake, but...he couldn't. He couldn't remember a single time he had seen a snake in his life. And those were just sculptures. Of stone.'I cannot remember. I am sorry, Ron.

Ron slumped to the floor and covered his eyes with his dirty hands. He was shaking his hands and crying.


	3. Chapter 3

In the far corner of the chamber stood a dark figure. It was human, though not quite. It was a young man, but too shimmery to be an actual person. It was a memory. Getting more and more powerful with each passing second. This ghost once carried a name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Otherwise known as Voldemort.

He knew that Harry Potter should be here any second. He will come to save his best friend's sister who was lying on the floor in the chamber of Secrets. That's where they were. He cast a look at the girl. It were hours after she passed out. And he was getting clearer every second. Becoming more and more human.

But hours passed and the boy didn't come. Something was wrong. He knew the boy is getting here because he somehow felt his presence. But a couple of hours ago he just stopped. Not far from here. He thought that there is no need to rush. Why, he could kill the boy while being , snake could kill. Same difference.

But then sudden thought appeared in his head. Not pleasant thought. Dumbledore. The old fool with his long crooked nose might appear if they realised that he had got the stupid girl dead. Well, after all they must be thinking that. He remembered the words she wrote on the wall. Killing herself. He smiled maliciously.

The Ghost sighed. He didn't want to meet Dumbledore. The boy should hurry. He thought he was smarter. Such a funny thing that a baby could kill him like this. It was such a mystery. For now. When he becomes human he will learn all about it. And kill both Dumbledore and the boy. He will reclaim his rule once again.

The boy must be stuck not far away, so the girl will fetch him. Yes.

He weakened himself. He didn't like the way, but he had no choice.

The girl wiggled. She blinked and opened her eyes fully. Then she realised. She started shaking her head.

‚No...no.' Then she saw him. He was smiling. That couldn't mean anything good.

‚Harry Potter hasn't come yet. Which I need. You will help me, won't you, Ginny?'His voice was sweet sugar. And deadly as poison. The girl just looked at him, horrified.'Come on. You know I mean no harm.'

‚No!' yelled the girl. ‚ I won't. You won't make me.'

‚I...won't make you?' He put his face next to hers. She gulped.'You know me to well to say it. But I asked so nicely...will you be a nice girl?'He stroked her cheek. Then gripped it tight and stared angrily at her brown eyes.'You will obey me.' He knew the girl wouldn't listen. He just wanted to feel it once again. Then he slid his mind in her body.

Ginny knew the sensation. It was the worst thing to ever happen for her. To feel Riddle inside herself. Seeing all of her freely. She wanted to vomit. But she started crying and grasped her head with dirty hands. Dirty with red paint. She had no idea how it appeared. But she was guessing and that didn't help.

However now this was less like the times he made her do things. She could still think and act if she tried. But Riddle knew all her plans so that was a battle lost.

‚Now we will go and find Harry Potter.' Ginny smiled evilishly and laughed. Her laugh was cold and unfriendly.

Riddle felt Harry closer. This will be it. But he sensed he was not alone.

Killing was not a problem to him.


End file.
